


Point de vue

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Crazy Jim, Crazy Sebastian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Jim King, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran et Jim Moriarty, un ex-soldat et un criminel consultant. À travers les yeux du fou, que voit-il du Génie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point de vue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Point of view](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011748) by [Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty)
  * Translation into Polski available: [Punkt widzenia (Point de vue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589634) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> Me voilà de nouveau pour "Un jour, un drabble, pendant un mois" ! Au départ, j'hésitais Jelsa ou Guixon ? Finalement, le Mormor m'inspire bien plus ! C'est ma nouvelle drogue ! Jim me fascine, Sebastian est juste... C'est un personnage fantastique, aussi horrible, soit-il. Et oui, oui, oui ! Je vais remplir la section Mormor ! Je me désole de ne pas savoir parler anglais pour en lire !
> 
> Comme toujours, il n'y a pas d'ordre pour les lires. C'est selon l'envie du jour que j'écris sur un thème. S'il y a des propositions, un mot, un thème à me donner, n'hésitez pas non plus !

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian Moran _le_ vu, il comprit que sa vie _lui_ appartenait. De ses yeux désormais, il observait le génie, l'incroyable, l'impensable, le puissant.

Jim Moriarty était le _**Roi**_ dans un océan d'idiot. Et Moran ? Acceptait d'être son fou, sa tour, son pion... Tout rôle donné, s'il pouvait se tenir à ses côtés.

De Boss à Moriarty, de Moriarty à Jim, Sebastian se laissait chuter dans la noirceur de son nouveau maître, de son flirt avec la mort. Du cul pour du cul à un amour de soumission totale.

Sa vie, dorénavant, appartient au _**Roi**_.


End file.
